Haunted
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in Memoriam. Through his mother Reid does find out he had been raped several times by Gary Micheals. The team tries to help him as the memories flood back and Morgan tells Reid that he went through something similar. Can Reid move past this?


****

**I really shouldn't start this one...but you know me.**

Reid was stunned to see his mother with his father.

"I've not been taking my medicine," she whispered. "So I've been remembering somethings...about what happened to Riley." He nodded as he waited for an answer.

"You met this man at the park one day...Gary Micheals. He started to talk to you and played chess with you. You tended to play with adults and talk to them more than children, so that wasn't odd...there was something off about him, though. I couldn't explain it, it was the way he looked at you. It wasn't right."

"A mother knows," whispered Reid. She nodded.

"A mother knows."

"What...did he...do anything to me?"

Diana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It was my job to protect my son," she suddenly sobbed. "And I couldn't...for that I'm so sorry Spencer."

Reid's throat closed. That answered his question.

"H...How far did it go?"

"The doctors said that you..."William looked disgusted and sick. "That you had been raped."

Reid wanted to hurl.

"You were going to be next!" Gasped Diana. "But Mr. Jenkins came to me. Said that what happened to his son couldn't happen to mine! That he was going to take care of it. He wanted both of us to take care of it."

Reid was shaking.

"But I didn't...He told me at the last minute to stay in the car. I waited and I heard a noise. I went running. Mr. Jenkins was standing over Gary Michal's dead body. I slipped in his blood-"

"It was...your bloody clothes he was burning," whispered Reid and Diana nodded. Shock consumed him.

A few minutes later after William explained why he left Reid walked out in a daze. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Reid? You okay?" Morgan asked. "What did they tell you?" He and Rossi watched as William led a sobbing Diana out of the room.

Reid's face was deathly pale.

"Come on, Reid, you're scaring me," said Rossi worriedly.

"I...she said that I had been..."Reid was shaking.

"You had been what?" Morgan pressed.

"That I had...been raped," whispered Reid. "When I was 4. By the Gary Micheal's person, Riley's killer."

Rossi closed his eyes and Morgan felt sick.

He wanted to kill Gary, to strangle him with his hands.

"She...didn't kill him but Riley's father did. She discovered the body though..."Reid was in shock, in a trance like state.

"Come on kid,"Rossi said quietly as he tried not to explode in rage. "Let's get you to a hotel so you could lay down."

Reid nodded numbly and they led him gently to a car.

"God I think I'm going to be sick," Morgan muttered to Rossi as they shut the backdoor where Reid was next too.

"We have to remain strong,"Rossi said quietly. "For Reid."

Morgan nodded.

"I wish that Gary sicko was alive so I can kill him," he growled deeply and Rossi nodded.

"So do I, Morgan, so do I."

* * *

Still in a trance like state Reid numbly walked to his bed and closed his eyes. Slowly they left him to talk about the situation. Morgan felt a pit in his stomach as he realized that Reid had gone through something he went through at 12. It tore him up then and still haunts him. He couldn't imagine if that had happened to him when he was 4.

He hoped that Reid wouldn't try to remember but he knew Reid far too well.

* * *

Reid tried to concentrate on his memories. He flashed back to the man asking him if he could play chess with him.

He flashed back walking home.

_"Hey kid, do you want a ride?"_

_"I'm not supposed to ride with strangers."_

_"No it's okay your parents asked me too drive you home since we play chess at the park so much. They had an emergency. They want me to stay with you until they get home."_

_Spencer eyed him._

_"Okay." _

_

* * *

_

_"This is your house? It's really nice! Can I see your bedroom?"__"_

* * *

_"I don't want to do this anymore."_

_"Sh, it's okay. Everyone does it, Spence. Nothing to be upset about."_

_"But it hurts! Please...I don't want too..."_

_"Shhh, it's going to be okay Spencer. You're making me so happy and I'm gonna make you happy. We're perfect for each other."_

_"Please, stop! Stop!"_

"Stop!" Reid shouted as he sat up in alarm. He was gasping for breath and he saw Morgan sitting in the room looking at him.

"You're remembering aren't you?" Morgan's voice was filled with sadness and Reid nodded, his face covered in sweat.

"I can't stop it," he said and Morgan was shocked as he saw tears cascade down Reid's cheek. He rushed over to the young man who suddenly flung himself against Morgan giving him a shocking hug.

"Please...make it stop," he whispered, sounding like a little kid for a moment. "Make it stop."

"I'll do my best," said Morgan with a shaky voice. "I'll do my best."


End file.
